


Phineas and Ferb: Words 2

by AntRome7



Series: Words [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendship, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Long, Randomness, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: The Sequel to Words. Long or short stories about Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922530
Kudos: 20





	1. «1»Watch Where You're Walking Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas and Ferb belong to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and The Walt Disney Company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry comes to Doof hurt.

The rain mixed into his blood as he walked The wounded platypus walked and walked until he reached a tall purple building. Thankfully, Perry found Doofenshmirtz outside and not inside.

"Perry the platypus! What happened" Doof asked.

"Angry cat mom...accidentally...stepped...on...her...kit's...tail..." Perry panted.

Doof sighed before he picked his best friend up and carried him into the building. He knew how a mother cat would react to one of her children getting hurt by somebody else. He guessed that being disowned and raised by ocelots helped with that. Doof got the tub filled with warm water once he and Perry got into his apartment. He grabbed the box of band aids, a towl, a rag, and disinfectant spray and sat them down on the floor next to the tub. Perry was put and in the tub and Doofenshmirtz got to his knees.

"Watch where you're walking next time, Perry." Doof said and Perry smiled a little.

"Yes sir."


	2. 《2》Hide-and-seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Doof and Perry play hide-and-seek.

It was so hard for Doof to not giggle as Perry tried to find him. It was break time and what did Perry want to do? Play hide-and-seek for some reason and Perry was the seeker. Perry insisted that he was the seeker since he was younger than Doofenshmirtz. Actually, most of the agents could use that in a argument. Most of the O.W.A.C.A agents were born when Doof was in his 20's, 30's and early or mid 40's. Doof knew that it was only a matter of time before Doof would be annoyed by going last because the agents were younger than him.

"Found you!" 

Doof gasped and bumped the back of his head against the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. Perry fell down to his back in a fit of laughter and kicked his legs. Doof rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips and glared down at the platypus.

"Ok you found me, now it's your turn." Doof said.

Perry nodded and ran off while laughing. Perry found a giant rock only 18 feet away from Doofenshmirtz and hid behind the giant rock. Despite the distance between Doofenshmirtz and Perry's hiding spot, Perry could still hear him counting.

"1...2....3...4...5...6..."


	3. «3» Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry has a weird feeling build up inside of him while stuck in a trap and listening to a Doofenshmirtz backstory

A weird feeling started to build up inside of Perry, it was pity. Pity for Doof as he told Perry one of backstories. Perry wiggled himself free from the shoelace trap and walked over and pulled on Doof's lab coat.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doof shouted in anger. "How did you get free?"

Perry didn't answer, he climbed up to where he could reach Doof's neck and wrapped his arms around it. Perry started do his normal routine of comforting like he would do to one of his boys even through he wasn't in pet mode. He tightend his grip a little, he started purring, and he started rubbing Doof's back. Perry heard a sniffle and heard something wet drop onto his hat. Fearing that he made Doof upset, Perry looked up at the man. But instead of seeing Doof sad, he saw him happy. Sure, there were tears in his eyes, but he had a smile.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus." Doof thanked. "Thank you."


	4. 《4》Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof hates standing in line and doesn't get how Perry could stay patient while helping the other customers

Doof sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't have time for this, he had inators to build. But, here he was stuck in a line at the store. He looked at Perry who was trying his best to help everyone get their groceries into the bags. Doof seriously wondered how Perry could stay this patient to help everybody.


	5. 《5》Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry forgets how small his hands are compared to Doof's. (Human Child Hybrid Perry).

Doofenshmirtz giggled as he watched Perry. The child had his left hand pressed against Doofenshmirtz's right hand. It was smaller compared to Doof's as the former evil scientist knew it would be. Perry however, had to remind how small his hand was. The five-year-old then added his right hand to the same hand and continued to stare at his hands and Doof's hands in amazement. Doof sighed and took the child into his lap, but put just his left hand and Perry's right hand together. Doof sighed and settled and rested against back of his couch. The things that his best friend does that also entertains him.


	6. 《6》Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry finds Doofenshmirtz unconscious.

Perry pushed the people out of his way as he ran towards Doofenshmirtz. A doctor is already there trying to revive Doofenshmirtz. Perry runs to Doofenshmirtz and grabs onto his hand and squeezes it tightly. Doof didn't squeeze back and Perry is already fearing of what the doctor was going to say. The doctor looks up at Perry and her sad filled eyes meet Perry's brown eyes that are filled with tears. Suddenly, Perry felt his paw being squeezed and slowly Doof opened his eyes. 

"P-P-Perry t-t-the P-P-Platypus?" Doof asked.

Tears fall onto Doof as Perry buried his face and beak against Doof. They weren't tears of sadness and fear anymore, they were tears of relief. Perry purred softly as Doof slowly moved his free right hand through the teal fur and rested on the right side of Perry's face.

"Oh there you are Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said and Perry couldn't help but smile. 


	7. «7» The Pointy Nosed Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz gets turned into a baby andPhineas and Ferb find him, (Human Perry as a teen).

"Perry! Candace!" 

The sound of Phineas yelling obviously brought alarm to the two oldest children of the Flynn-Fletcher family. But, the other thing was the sound of crying. It didn't belong to two 10-year-old boys, the crying belonged to a baby. The front door opened and both the boys came running in. Ferb was holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. 

"Candace! Perry! You won't believe what we found!" Phineas said.

Phineas's rambling went through one ear and out the other for Perry. He watched Ferb unwrap the blanket and soon Candace joined him. Candace gasped while Perry just stood there staring at the baby. It was a baby boy who looked just like Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 

"Perry?" Candace asked her little brother.

"Boys, where did you find him?" Perry asked.

"In a basket on a doorstep of a building that kind of looks like Ferb's head." Phineas replied.

"Oh I know what you're talking about!" Candace beat Perry to it, even through it was going to be a question. "That's where Vanessa's dad lives." 

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Perry had to make something that he's known for five years now sound like a question.

Candace nodded and took Doof out of Ferb's arms and into her own. Doof cooed happily and stared at each of the older children. But, when his blue eyes landed on Perry, he started babbling and reaching out towards Perry. Perry let Candace hand Doof to him and the baby continued his cooing and babbling.

"So, can we keep him?" Phineas asked while looking at his big brother and sister.

"Um..." Perry said.

"Phineas, Ferb, we just can't...." 

"Please?" Phineas asked. 

Perry looked at Candace before going back to his little adoptive brothers. Candace was the oldest, so all four of them were waiting for her to make the decision before their parents came home.

"Fine, for right now we can keep him. But you better have a good argument for when mom and dad come home." Candace gave in. 

Phineas cheered and gave Ferb a high five. The two ran to their room leaving Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz alone. Candace went to the attic to search for old bottles, and that left Perry with Doof. Perry sighed and carried Doof to the living room. Perry sat down on the couch. Perry pinched the middle of his nose and looked down at the pointy nosed baby. 

"How did you get yourself into this mess Heinz Doofenshmirtz?"


	8. <<8>> Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry struggles and Doof helps. (Human Perry).

**Name:** **Perry the Platypus**

**Date:** **February 19th**

**1) 5X=15** **5**

**Answer:**

**2) 2X=16**

**Answer:**

**3) 5X=205**

**Answer:**

**4) 6X=212**

**Answer:**

Perry whined as he stared at his study guide. Doof looked away from cooking dinner for him and Perry since he promised Perry's family to babysit him while the family was in London. _Algebra_. Doof observed Perry's situation.

"Number 1 is 31, number 2 is eight, number 3 is 41, and number 4 is 35.3," Doof told the 14-year-old.

Perry immediately nodded and wrote everything Doof had told him down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	9. ᴥ︎︎︎9ᴥ︎︎︎ Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Human Child Perry AU
> 
> *Picking Up The Pieces AU

He hated him, he hated Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz so much. He hated him so much. Perry wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked away from his lair. He hated him so much. 


End file.
